This invention relates, in general, to facilitating processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating message queue processing of adjunct processors of the computing environment.
Adjunct processors are processors that are subordinate or alternate to the central processors of a computing (or processing) environment. The interface to an adjunct processor is asynchronous, and queues are employed by an adjunct processor to communicate with the central processors. Request messages are placed in a queue by one or more programs executing on one or more central processors, a tap is issued to indicate new work, the adjunct processor processes the request messages and places replies (i.e., reply messages) in the queue, and the queue is monitored closely for the replies.